The Unbreakable Relationship
by RoseFleur
Summary: Rachel is dating Sam, but he can't seem to put his finger on what's getting in the way...


**A/N: If you're tracking my stories, you'll see that I write far too many, far too often but when I get an idea, I just can't let it go until I've written it out and got all you guys' thoughts. If you're not, then here, have a story.**

**I do not own Glee sadly, but this story IS mine. **

**It is partially based on a true story, with Finn and Rachel being myself and my ex, Jordan. Some of it is fictious, but either way, enjoy it & as always review because I love them. **

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn had a fantastic relationship; that was undeniable. They had met two years previously in Glee Club and despite the differences in their social standing, they had clicked immediately and formed a fast friendship. They would speak on the phone almost every night and each knew they could lean on the other for support and friendship, and just plain happiness when they needed it. Finn was the big, tall, lovable giant who, in Rachel's expert opinion, gave the best cuddles known to man. Rachel was petite, loud and ever smiling; her smile had the ability to light up a room, and it was infectious, making the corners of Finn's mouth turn up when he saw.<p>

But she harboured secret feelings for him, which flitted in and out of her heart every so often. She was happy for him that he found a relationship with Quinn that made him so wonderfully joyful, but she was also be equally happy, if not more, when they broke up from constant fighting. And one night, at a Glee Club party, Rachel found herself drunk and confused.

She stumbled around the house looking for the only source of comfort she wanted. She eventually found him in a back room and staggered over to him.

"Finn?" asked Rachel, her voice cracking and her eyes breaking into sobs.

"Hey, Rach?" His eyes clouded over and he took her in his arms rubbing her back, "What's up?"

But she could not form any more words, every time she opened her mouth only cries would escape and as she struggled to find breath between tears he led her away from prying eyes into a bathroom and placed her on his knee.

"Shh, tell me what's wrong?" He asked patiently, massaging her back softly.

"I'm just, so, so sorry." She snivelled drunkenly.

"What for?" asked Finn both confused and humouring her slightly.

"I just, I liked you for such a long time and, and" She sniffed loudly, "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, you don't have to be sorry Rachel." He said, seriously, looking her directly in her eye.

He had liked her too, probably at the same time, just neither of them managed to do anything about it. He wasn't sure how he felt at the minute, but he knew that Rachel crying was one of the saddest sights he had seen, and he would do anything to make her happy and feel better.

She rubbed her eye and buried her head in his shoulder, snuffling softly. He nuzzled his head against hers and she dragged her head up. Somehow his mouth found hers and they kissed gently, kneading their lips against each other's, alone, isolated, together.

She called him up the next day apologising profusely for her actions, claiming it on total drunken wildness, hoping they could still be friends. He laughed and assured her that they definitely could be and it hadn't changed anything.

Of course it had changed _everything_. You were a fool if you couldn't see the change in the air between them. There was a tangible energy between them, tension but the romantic kind, not the sexual. Now when they went out together, it didn't feel like best friend and best friend, it felt like they were a couple.

So one day when Finn was at Rachel's house, watching TV with his arm wrapped around her, he casually leaned over and asked,

"Hey Rach, will you be my girlfriend?"

She turned to look at him, smiled gently and jumped into his arms. "Yes, yes, yes, a million times!"

And they sat for the rest of the day cuddled together and happy.

It lasted only five months.

They separated on the basis of his fickleness. Rachel thought she had seen him with Quinn over the summer and even though he maintained that there was nothing going on, for her own safety and sanity she decided they should part, at least for now. They attempted to reconcile once or twice but it never lasted long, so they decided to remain friends. They were distant at first but after some time once Finn had sufficiently dated Quinn again and broken up with her again, they realised that a life without each other was a boring life indeed and by Christmas they were stuck together again, the best friends they once were.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

And this is where our story truly begins. Rachel had begun dating Sam Evans in the New Year and things seemed to be going well at least; he had Finn's seal of approval at least.

They were walking down the corridor of McKinley High school when Karofsky strolled past and snorted sarcastically,

"Hey look, it's Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez!"

Rachel looked at him over her shoulder and her eyes widened brightly. She broke off the arm of Sam and bounded over to Finn who was standing just moments away at his locker.

"Finn! Did you just hear that? Karofsky just called me Selena Gomez!"

She held her arms out excitedly and he lifted her into the air and spun her around whilst Sam looked on from the side lines.

"That's so great, Rach!"

"It's only the best compliment. I mean obviously she doesn't have a Broadway style talent, like I desire, but she's really beautiful isn't she? And she dresses beautifully, and she and Justin are such a cute couple, right Sam?"

There was no answer. She looked over her shoulder and nudged her boyfriend.

"Right Sam?"

"Yeah, right!" He frowned, "Sorry, what were you saying I zoned out?"

"He tends to zone out on my 'Berry-babbles'," She said to Finn on the side, "He can't really keep up like you."

She turned to Sam and repeated, "I was just saying that Justin and Selena are such a cute couple and it was such a compliment to be compared to them."

"Oh yeah, totally!" Sam grinned at his girlfriend. "Listen, we better be going, we're going to be late to English." He smiled up at Finn and said, "See you later bud."

Rachel took his arm again and waved over her shoulder, "See you later Finn. Try and concentrate in History today!"

"I'll try!" He called after her and chuckled to himself.

"How do you know he has History now?" asked Sam confusedly.

"He always has History when I have English." Rachel answered simply, not explaining how she knew their timetables matched up.

Sam tried his best to concentrate in English but something was bothering him. Firstly, who was Selena Gomez and why was it good to be compared to her? Secondly, how did Rachel know Finn's timetable off by heart? He knew they had dated before he'd come to their school and they were evidently really close, but weren't those intimate details things that girlfriends knew about their boyfriends, not boys they _had _dated, and were now just friends?

Before he knew it the class was over and they were heading to lunch. He took Rachel's books from her and told her he would meet her in the cafeteria once he'd put her books away. She beamed up at him and thanked him with a light kiss before he watched her walk away, her long brown hair dancing behind her.

When he arrived Rachel was sat next to Finn laughing closely at something he'd just whispered in her ear. Finn drew his mouth away from her and grinned broadly whilst she threw her head back with laughter, the room lighting up with her giggles.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Sam, sliding into a seat opposite them.

"We were just talking about," began Rachel before waving her hands at him and saying "Oh you had to be there."

"Right." Sam confirmed, looking at the pair awkwardly.

"And the old guy!" Rachel exclaimed continuing her conversation with Finn.

"He stank." Finn contributed, smirking slightly at the memory. "He just kept evil-ing us. I don't even want to know why he was watching 'Sex and the City 2'."

Sam sighed heavily watching the conversation play out in front of him. He felt like such a third-wheel and he was with _his _girlfriend.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Finn announced and he slid out of his chair and left.

"Finally," Sam muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Rachel looking up at him.

"Nothing, sorry. I just, I want you all to myself." He pouted slightly and Rachel melted.

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry! I'll ask Finn to go, and we can have a nice lunch just us two. He won't mind at all."

"Okay then," Sam smiled up at her and took her hand in his squeezing it slightly.

When Finn came back Rachel politely asked him if he wouldn't mind going to eat somewhere else as she and Sam had planned to have a lunch date.

"Sure! No problem. I'll see you guys later in Glee." And he departed the cafeteria leaving the couple alone.

Rachel watched him walk away over Sam's shoulder and turned to face her boyfriend, smiling widely at him.

"So," she said, placing her clasped hands on the table. "How's your day been so far?"

"It's been good," Sam smiled, "What about you?"

"Yeah, very good." Rachel cast around for a topic of conversation wrinkling her nose, "Did you, er, did you watch the VMAs last night?"

"No," said Sam, "I was in the gym."

"Oh cool." Rachel enthused, "What do you do there?"

"Mostly I work on my biceps and triceps, but I've also got to do my quads and abs if I want the perfect body type." Sam explained, nodding heavily.

"Does that not ever get tiring?"

"Not at all, it's really important to me to be in shape. That's why I'm on my low carb diet at the moment. No carbs after six. And protein all the time."

"I go on my elliptical most mornings." Rachel offered brightly, trying to be interested in what Sam was.

"Oh great."

The conversation lulled and an awkward silence fell on the pair. Rachel drummed her nails lightly on the table, looking around the cafeteria for a source of conversation. Finally the bell rang and with a thankful sigh Rachel told Sam to have a good afternoon and she'd see him in Glee Club.

She found a sticky note attached to her folder in her locker reading '_Have a wonderful day Princess'_ and she smiled. Sam could be very cute when he wanted to. She was treated to a 'goodnight' text almost every night, and sometimes he'd even call her at night to tell her a story. He'd almost always stop her in the corridor for a cuddle and a kiss. But there was something, something lacking and she couldn't put her finger on it.

She wandered into Glee that afternoon and saw that Sam wasn't yet there so she threw herself into a seat next to Finn.

"Hi," she sighed heavily, tying her hair into a pony tail and dragging it out again.

"What's up with you?" asked Finn looking at her with concern.

"Not sure. Can't put my finger on it." She sighed again and rubbed her forehead.

"Hey, whatever it is, it'll all work out." He put his arm around her and hugged her to him tightly. "I promise."

Sam walked in to see Finn with his arm around _his _girlfriend and her smiling happily in his hold and he stopped dead for a second.

"Rachel?" He asked, looking at her.

"Sam!" She jumped up and said, "I saved you a seat." She patted the seat next to her so she was sat between Sam and Finn.

"Is something wrong?" Sam looked between Rachel and Finn confusedly.

"Rachel's just having a bit of a down day." Finn interjected. "You just need to go home, eat lots of pizza and watch 'Funny Girl'." He addressed Rachel and smile down at her.

"You're so right Finn," She patted him on the arm and said to Sam, "Do you want to come over and get a pizza tonight?"

"I can't." Sam grumbled, "I'm on a low carb diet, I told you."

"Oh right, I totally forgot." Rachel frowned and said to Finn, "You never went on these crazy diets?"

"Guess I don't need work to look this good," Finn smirked jokily and flexed his muscles.

"Right, sure!" Rachel laughed animatedly, "What about this bit?" She poked him in the stomach and he crumpled.

"Right, that's it Berry, I'm going to get you for that." He jumped up and advanced towards her, with his hands poised for tickling.

"No!" She bounced up and ran around the room from his hands, crinkling to the floor as he got her eventually.

Sam raised his eyebrows at the antics in front of him and frowned at the pair. Rachel flopped into her seat and said to him, as though nothing had just happened,

"Well do you want to come round anyway and watch 'Funny Girl'?"

"Sure," Sam smiled, "What is it?"

Rachel glanced at Finn who narrowed his eyes and shrugged. She turned back to Sam and said, "It's only a Broadway classic turned movie, starring my idol Barbra Streisand in the role of Fanny Brice, a role I would just die to play one day."

Sam noted Finn nodding in the background as if he could recite the same thing to him from knowing it off by heart.

"Well sure, let's do that." Sam shrugged nonchalantly.

And that was how Sam Evans found himself sat in the Berry living room, watching his girlfriend stood on the sofa, belting out 'My Man' complete with waving arms and rolling tears.

'_But I don't care_

_When he takes me in his arms_

_The world is bright, alright_

_What's the difference if I say_

_I'll go away_

_When I know I'll come back_

_On my knees someday_

_Oh whatever my man is_

_I am his forever more'_

She wailed out and as the song concluded she sniffed theatrically and flopped back on the sofa, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. She put a hand over her heart and swallowed, savouring the moment with closed eyes. She opened them and turned to her boyfriend,

"What did you think?" She smiled patiently at him waiting for his response.

"You were great, wonderful." He nodded enthusiastically looking at her.

"Well obviously I don't have Barbra's talent yet but I'm working on it." She conceded putting her head on one side thoughtfully.

"I thought you were better than her." Sam said, thinking this would be the right thing to say.

"No-one is better than Barbra." Rachel accused sharply, staring him down.

"Right." He said shortly, feeling very confused with himself and Rachel. There was silence.

Noticing the film credits beginning to roll, he stood up and said, "I'd better be going. Thanks for having me, this was really great." He smiled and left the room, leaving Rachel sat there, puzzled and still recovering from the tears drizzling down her cheeks.

How could Sam not understand the significance of Barbra? Having said that, it'd taken a while to drill it into Finn but he'd picked up her hints soon enough and he had told her to sing 'Don't Rain on My Parade' for Sectionals. She slumped on the sofa, the sinking feeling from earlier washing over herself again. She got up and decided to follow Finn's instructions, ordering herself a late night pizza and sitting alone on the sofa to watch 'Hello, Dolly!'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day in school as Sam and Rachel walked down the corridor and were once more addressed as 'Justin and Selena' they bumped into Finn again.

"Hello, gorgeous!" He addressed Rachel, smiling broadly and she flushed happily, grinning back.

"Hey, watch how you're talking to my girlfriend Hudson." Sam snapped, moving aggressively towards him.

"Sam, Sam!" Rachel stepped between the pair, "It's not like that. Weren't you listening last night? It's the first line that Barbra says and it's an internationally recognised iconic quote!"

"Oh right," said Sam, stepping back, blushing embarrassedly. "Sorry." He mumbled not looking at Finn.

"Don't worry about it man," Finn said, patting his arm, "You'll pick up all the Rachel-isms soon. I've just had a lot more practice." He winked at Rachel and smiled at the pair. "I'll see you guys later, I'm heading to the gym."

"You coming?" asked Rachel, indicating the cafeteria for lunch.

"I'll catch you up. I think I'm going to hit the gym as well." Sam waved after her and turned around to follow Finn.

"Hey man!" Finn greeted him warmly as Sam entered the weights room.

"Hi," Sam inhaled thickly, "I think we need to talk."

"Listen, I'm so sorry about before, I shouldn't have even said it, I wasn't thinking properly."

"Oh no, don't worry about it, at all. It's kind of to do with that actually." He sat down on a bench and clasped his hands on his thighs.

Finn put his weight down and looked at the blonde boy, confusion washing over him.

"I think I'm going to break up with Rachel." Sam admitted, running a hand through his blonde locks.

Finn furrowed his brows but didn't say anything. Sam continued,

"It's just, I can't compete with you. And I'm not saying it's a competition," He said hastily as Finn opened his mouth to argue, "but you get her so much better than I do."

"You just need time to get to know her more." Finn offered, smiling encouragingly.

"It's more than that though. We've got completely different interests, there are awkward silences, and you two click so much more than we do. We don't make sense, you and her do."

Finn bit his nails awkwardly. "What do you want me to do about it?" He asked.

"Nothing, but I just wanted to tell you, because I think you and Rachel have a real shot at true happiness. And I'm just standing in the way."

"If that's what you want Sam, I'm not going to argue. Are you sure?"

Sam nodded assuredly. "This is what's best. Thanks for listening to me and letting me talk." He stood up and held his hand out.

"Sure, no problem." Finn stood too and shook Sam's hand. "Good luck!" He offered as Sam made to leave.

"Thanks." He called behind him and left the room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rachel was halfway through a tub of Ben and Jerry's when the doorbell rang. She got up to answer it, the tub in one hand and her spoon hanging out of her mouth. It was Finn.

"Well that's a beautiful sight." He joked, smiling down at her.

"Come in." She said in muffled voice, delving in the tub for another chocolate brownie piece. "Want some?" She offered him the tub and he said, "Sure."

He met her in the living room with a spoon he had grabbed himself from the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" He asked sitting down beside her on the sofa and digging himself out some chocolate ice cream.

"Sam broke up with me." She said, through a mouthful of brownie.

"Did he say why?" asked Finn, looking at her.

"Spark had gone," She mumbled. "I can't blame him, he was right, the spark had gone, I just didn't think he would actually…" she trailed off.

"Finish it," finished Finn. "He came to talk to me." He said offhandedly.

"About us?" Rachel asked, scooping out some more ice cream.

"Yeah. He said that, you and me, we 'click' better than you and him and he thinks we'd be better off together."

"He said that?" Rachel eyed him, feeling a mixture of despondency and the knowledge that Sam was right.

"Mmmhmm," said Finn, swallowing the ice cream in his mouth, "He said that between you and him it was a lot of awkward silences and lack of common interest."

"He's right there." She laughed to herself half-heartedly, "I suppose it's for the best."

"I really think it is," Finn enthused, scraping the last of the ice cream out the tub.

Rachel stood up and threw the empty carton in the bin and the spoons in the sink, returning to the sofa pulling her sweater down.

"You've got a little ice cream, just there," Finn pointed at a chocolaty stain on Rachel's top lip and wiped it gently with his thumb.

He held the side of her face in his palm and she smiled into it. He leaned into her and tilted her chin upwards to meet her mouth to his. He kissed her softly and she returned the gesture with equal gentleness and love. It was like they had never been away from each other, falling into the usual rhythm of massaging one another's lips with their own soft touches. After some time, they broke apart and Rachel smiled up at Finn.

"I never stopped loving you, you know."

"Me neither," He grinned back and kissed her lightly again.

Then he wrapped her up in his arms and she leaned into his chest, feeling finally, that she was home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed and as per usual please review!<strong>

**The true parts, that I particularly had a laugh writing: **

**The original 'getting together' - in a toilet, with a weepy Rachel, crying over her feelings: that is exactly how Jordan and I got together, detail for detail pretty much and the consequential relationship, break up and reconciliation was pretty much the same.**

**Sam and Rachel being compared to Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez - that actually happened, Jordan and I were compared to Finn and Rachel at school almost every day. And I got just as excited as Rachel did, because it is my mission to be Rachel Berry. I adore her so much. **

**Sam and Rachel's conversation about the gym, the low carb diet and Rachel's elliptical - though unrelated to this story, that conversation did take place between an ex-boyfriend and I. He was obsessed with the gym and his 'figure' if you will, and I am the laziest person you will meet, so I told him I went on the exercise bike every night. Subsequently, we had awkward silences too and broke up shortly after. **

**The rest is pretty much fictitious. Jord and I never got back together, but we remain best friends and my life would be a whole lot different without him.**

**Anyway, please review, and I hope you liked the story and a fun little insight into my life :) **

**Many thanks.**

**R/R!x**


End file.
